<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Green Halo by ToadWarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025775">Little Green Halo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToadWarts/pseuds/ToadWarts'>ToadWarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, Found Family, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Heavy Angst, charlie emily - Freeform, security puppet - Freeform, this hurt to write, tw murder, tw violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToadWarts/pseuds/ToadWarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is she? </p><p>There's no green in my rainbow, though I seek it fervently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Green Halo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW for child death, depictions of violence, animatronic death. This is about the Security Puppet minigame and Charlie Emily's death, so be warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where is she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no green in my rainbow, though I seek it fervently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blues, greens, oranges, pinks. It’s a sea of color and a world of laughter. The happiness of children is no stranger to me. The sound of arcade games, the scent of fresh pizza, the warmth of birthday candles--it is my heart, and she is my home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But where is she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocean is roaring, the waves pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is something heavy on my box, and I cannot move. I cannot find her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain mats my hair. I look up, expectantly, at one I would trust with my life. A yellow rabbit, a walking cartoon, a godfather in all but name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles down at me. “Would you like to play a game, Charlie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am unsure. Daddy doesn’t like for me to be out in the rain. I get sick so very easily. But I trust him, and his smile is kind, so I nod. I wonder what we will play?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finally wrestle my way out of my prison, a gift made just for her, and shake off all the extra boxes that had trapped me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look over the crowd. Where is my child? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at the stage, at my brethren. Children crowd around, but she is not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look to the tables, to half eaten slices of pizza and cups emptied of fruit punch, but she is not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look to the games, to clacking ping pong and chirping screens, but she is not there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am growing desperate. I feel myself short circuiting with fear. I must find her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls out a knife. Something used to cut cake, something simple from the kitchen. I am confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” I say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go back inside?” I ask. “I don’t like this game.” I turn to the window, hopping to try and see through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lunges forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leave my box now, drift through the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Children paw at me, and gently, I pat their heads. I reassure them. They giggle and chuckle and leave icing smeared on my metal, my plastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes glow green. The color of safety. Her favorite color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain is loud, deafening. The lights flicker. Children scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where is she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts me by my hair, and it feels as if my head will pop right off my shoulders. I have never known such pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to scream, my tears bleeding into the rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silences me with a single stroke across my throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drop to the ground and feel something crack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to scream, but no sound comes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is something gurgling up my throat, filling my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole world is spinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I trusted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I realize now she must not be here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flee to the door, everything inside me screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I must find the green to my rainbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door is locked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind is howling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all the strength of a machine unbound, I go to rip them open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I would do anything to get to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hear his footsteps retreat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain keeps pouring, but I’ve stopped crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel cold, a cold that is bone deep, soul deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I curl into myself, and everything hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cannot breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I throw open the doors. I drift through the rain like a ghost, arms outstretched. If I had a voice, I would call to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain is a heavy sheet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where is she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I should not feel, but I do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel an endless agony, a desperation that goes far beyond circuitry and metal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain floods me, seeps into the cracks of me, deep into the heart of me. I am her knight, but my armor is not tough enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I begin to crumple, and the entire world is pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drag myself across the pavement, even as the sky’s tears destroy me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I curl myself over her--she gets sick so easily. This wet, this cold--it isn’t good for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know my body is cold too, but still, I curl around her. My body unfolds despite its pain to blanket her, to let her know she is safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is so, so red. Red is not her color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My vision begins to flicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red is the color of danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything inside of me is breaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heave. I hope I am not hurting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see a spark of light in all the red, a little green halo, tight around her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green. The color of safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The color of secur</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really liked the Security Puppet minigame, it always makes me emotional. I tried to write something short, striking and concise about it. Something about it just always struck me as one of the greatest tragedies in FNAF. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>